Digimon: Digital Bangers
by Sayuri Lapis
Summary: The digiguys bang the digigirls. I do not own Digimon.
1. Chapter 1

Digimon: Digital Bangers

A Digimon Hentai Anthology

Ch.1-Taichi/Sora/Yamato

**Sayuri Lapis: To celebrate the 15****th**** anniversary of Digimon and the upcoming Digimon Adventure 2015 series, I will be writing some Digimon Hentai One-shots. WARNING: THESE ONE-SHOTS HAVE HENTAI (LEMON) IN THEM. DON'T LIKE DO NOT READ. I DON'T WANT TO SEE NASTY REVIEWS IN MY INBOX. I do not own Digimon. **

"Sora and I have been best friends since childhood Yamato, so there's no way she would like you. Besides, you are popular with the other girls." Taichi told his teammate Yamato.

"Sora likes me a lot Taichi. She gave me cookies after my Christmas concert, don't you remember?" Yamato asked. Taichi clenched his fingers after hearing that. "She likes me more!" The goggle head yelled and clenched the blond guy's throat.

"What's going on?" Joe asked.

Taichi and Yamato both looked at Joe. "Nothing." They both answered.

"It doesn't seem like nothing. Are you two fighting over Sora again?" He asked Taichi and Yamato. The bearer of courage and the bearer of love looked at each other. "Uh…No." They both answered.

Joe Kido frowned and sat down between them. "You two need to work out your differences, so write what both of you like about Sora Takenouchi." He handed Taichi and Yamato paper and pencil. Both of the boys wrote until they were done. "Ok, Taichi can go first."

Taichi cleared his throat. "I like Sora Takenouchi because she is awesome and sweet and I think me and her would make a cute couple rather than her dating Yamato "Butthead" Ishida." He read. Joe frowned and Yamato just stood up and read his paper.

"Sora is the cutest girl ever. I like her eyes, because they stare deep down your soul. It makes me angry that she spends a lot of time with that goggle dickhead." He read.

Taichi stood up. "Who are you calling a dickhead?" He shouted.

Yamato rolled his eyes, "You of course. Duh!"

"You're going to wish that you took back what you said after I knock your teeth out!" The goggle head hissed. "Come on! Knock my teeth out and my parents will sue!" Yamato said.

"Both of you stop it!" Joe shouted. Taichi and Yamato ignored him and continued to wrestle like crazy.

Agumon, Gomamon, and Gabumon then entered the room. "What happened Joe?" Gomamon asked. "Those morons are fighting over a girl." Joe answered.

They all watched Tai and Yamato cuss and fight each other. "Yep, those two are morons for real." Gabumon said. "If Taichi and Yamato like Sora a lot, why can't they go into the shower with her?" Agumon asked. Taichi and Yamato stopped fighting and looked at the dinosaur digimon. "Really?" Taichi asked.

"Yep! Gomamon and I sometimes peek at her while she is showering. She has a really pretty singing voice." Agumon said. Gomamon nodded in agreement.

"That means we can get what we want!" Taichi exclaimed. Yamato nodded in agreement. Joe sighed. "Oh boy…" He murmured.

At school, Sora sighed. Tennis Club was over for the day. "Great practice today Sora!" Her friend Mari complimented.

"Thanks Mari." Sora replied. She stripped off and went into the shower. She observed herself in the mirror. Her breasts weren't that big. They were medium sized.

She turned on the water but did not see water come out. "Sora, the showers are broken. You're going to have to shower at home." Ryoko told her.

"Ok." Sora called out. She put her sera fuku on and dashed home. When she arrived, she saw her mom sitting on the couch.

"Welcome home Sora, you're home early today. What happened?" Her mom asked. "The showers at school are broken. I have to go upstairs and take one." She explained and dashed to the bathroom. She then went to her room and saw Biyomon.

"Sora!" Biyomon exclaimed and hugged Sora. Then the bird digimon made a face, "Sora, You smell! Did you take a shower at school today?" Biyomon asked.

Sora shook her head. "Nope. The showers at school are broken. I am taking one here." She told the bird digimon. "Ok." Biyomon told her.

Sora closed the bathroom door behind her and took off her clothes, once again looking at her nude body in the mirror. "You look gorgeous dah-ling!" Sora told herself in the mirror and blew her reflection a kiss.

She then walked toward the bathtub and saw the water filled up to the max filled with bubble bath. "That's weird, who filled the tub up?" She asked herself. After a moment of thinking, she came up with an answer.

"Whatever." She muttered. She stepped into the bathtub and felt warm water. "Ahh…This is so relaxing." She sighed.

With all the drama going on at school, a bubble bath always calmed her down. It even turned her on a little when she went right into her fantasies with Taichi and Yamato.

She would always imagine the two boys fucking her insides out. Suddenly, she felt two hands touch her thighs. She sat up. "Who's touching my thighs?" She asked.

As soon as she asked that, she saw Taichi Yagami rise up from the water. "T-Taichi?" Sora said. Taichi gave a goofy grin, "Hi there." He whispered.

Sora looked shocked. "Wh-What are you…?

Before she could continue her sentence, Yamato rose up from the water behind her. Sora looked behind her and saw him. "Y-Yamato?"

Sora's breath paused for a moment. She couldn't believe that Taichi and Yamato were here with her in the bathtub and they looked so sexy naked.

"Is there something wrong Sora?" Yamato asked.

Sora came back to her senses and shook her head. "I'm fine, but I want to ask why both of you are here in the tub with me."

The blonde and the brownhead looked at each other, unsure what they would say. "Well…" Yamato started. "We're here because you have to choose one of us to date. After the session, you have to choose which one of us you love best." Taichi explained.

"Ok." Sora explained. Taichi then pressed his lips against hers, knocking Sora into Yamato's broad chest. Taichi then kissed and licked Sora's thin neck.

"Taichi…" Sora moaned. The pleasure she received was not like any other before. She could feel Taichi's hands roam her sensitive body while Yamato massaged her back and rinsed her with the shower massage.

Taichi then fucked Sora by inserting his member into her orifice. "Auuggh!" She screamed in pain.

"Sora? Is everything alright?" Biyomon asked.

"Shit!" She exclaimed. "Uh yeah, everything is fine. Now leave me alone!" Sora shouted.

"Ok." Biyomon said. Sora then looked at the wet and exhausted Taichi Yagami. She then felt Yamato touch her bottom. She looked up and saw him trying to turn her around. "Can you turn around?" He asked. Sora nodded and turned around him.

Yamato then did the same thing like Taichi, fucking her insides out. Soon, they were both exhausted and as they were done. Sora's mom opened the door and gasped when she saw Sora and Yamato together in the tub. "Sora…" She growled.

Later, Taichi and Sora were talking on the phone.

"Yeah, my mom was so mad; she says I can't hang out with boys anymore, so she took my cellphone." Sora explained.

"Ouch. So was this all when I was knocked out really?" Taichi asked. Sora nodded. "So who do you pick to be your man?" Taichi then asked. Sora paused, "I love both of you." She said. "No, you have to pick one." Taichi said.

"I said BOTH!" Sora shouted. "Sora, who are you talking to on the phone? It better not be Matt." Her mom yelled. "Gotta go Taichi, if my mom finds out I'm talking to boys, she will freak." Sora whispered.

"Ok, Bye." Taichi said. Sora's mom came downstairs when Sora hung up. "Who were you talking to young lady?" Her mother asked, her tone sounding not too friendly.

"Uh…I was talking to Mimi." Sora answered. "If I see you interacting with boys, I will send you to an all-girls school, understand?" Her mom asked.

"Yes Mama." Sora nodded.

After school the next day, Sora was with Taichi and Yamato walking with them. "So you really like both of us the same level?" Yamato asked. Sora nodded, "We'll all go on dates together." She told them.

"Sounds like a good idea to me." Taichi said. Yamato nodded in agreement. "Where's our first date?" Taichi asked. "At your home in your bedroom." Sora told him. "Sounds good to me!" Yamato said.

THE END


	2. Chapter 2

Digimon: Digital Bangers

Chapter 2-Hikari/Daisuke/Miyako

**Sayuri Lapis: Thank you so much for the review Hamm Ram! I really appreciate it. I do not own Digimon. **

"Miyako-chan!" Hikari and her Tailmon shouted to her best friend after school. The purple haired girl and her Hawkmon turned around and saw them running toward her. "Hey Hikari, what's up?" Miyako asked.

"I got the latest Precure All Stars movie on DVD. Wanna spend the night at my house so we can watch it?" The brunette asked. "Sure." Miyako sighed.

"Whaddya mean sure! You should say yes. I have always wanted to watch the latest Precure movie!" Hawkmon told her.

"That's right. I know that Miyako still likes Precure, although she says she hates the series after Suite Precure." Tailmon teased.

"Shut up Tailmon!" Miyako blushed.

Later that night, both girls were watching the movie in their sleeping bags. "Cure Black is really awesome!" Hikari gushed, "Who's your favorite Precure?"

"I preferably like Cure White. She's smart and responsible. Plus, I think Mipple is really cute too." Miyako said as Cure White and the pink animal appeared on the screen.

"Geez Miyako, you sure like the smart and responsible characters." Hikari said.

"My favorite Precure is Cure Aqua from Yes! Precure 5. She is responsible and looks very cool when she transforms." Hawkmon said. "She's my favorite too." Tailmon nodded in agreement.

When the movie was done, Hikari turned the TV off and sat next to Miyako. "What Mahou Shoujo series are you watching right now?" She asked.

"Sailor Moon Crystal." Miyako casually answered.

"Oohh…I have always wanted to watch Sailor Moon Crystal, since I watched the original as a kid. How is it?" The brunette asked.

"It's ok." She muttered. "I liked the original 1992 series better though. Sailor Moon Crystal is just the anime version of the manga. What are you watching?" The 6th grader adjusted her glasses.

"I wanted to watch Cutie Honey Flash though, but Miyako didn't want to." Hawkmon whined.

"Happiness Charge Pretty Cure." Hikari answered. "I'm watching it with her." The cat digimon added.

"Oh." Miyako muttered. Her best friend then threw her a Pretty Cure Pillow, but landed on Hawkmon and Tailmon instead. "Let's talk about something else. Like boys for instance, who do you have a crush on?" Hikari asked.

"Um..." The glasses girl started. "Daisuke Motomiya." she then blushed.

"Ehh? I like Daisuke Motomiya too." The brunette exclaimed, her brown eyes widening.

"But I thought you liked Takeru Takashi!" Miyako yelled. "Eww, why would I like him? He smells like a wet dog and he still pees his pants." Hikari answered, looking disgusted.

"Well, I like Daisuke Motomiya longer than you." Miyako snapped. "No I did, he's in my class and I always look at him from afar. His goggles look so hot on him." Hikari angrily yelled.

As the girls were quarreling with each other, Tailmon and Hawkmon were standing there. "I'll do something about this." Tailmon said

_Tailmon…Digivolve to…Angewomon!_

Hikari stopped yelling and looked up at Angewomon. "Tailmon, you know you're not supposed to digivolve without my crest!" The teen yelled, pointing to her necklace.

"You two have been fighting for the past hour. It's time to put a stop to this." The angel digimon said, taking the two girls into her chest.

"Wait…What are you…" Miyako started, but Angewomon shoved them into her chest. "Time to shut both of you up and get some sleep." She said. For a while, both girls muffled into her chest, and they soon went to sleep.

"Hm, that's weird, they're not breathing." Angewomon said. Hawkmon then fluttered into the air. "YOU KILLED THEM! YOU KILLED THEM!" Hawkmon shrieked. "

"What's going on?" Hikari's older brother Taichi stuck his head into the door. "None of your businesses. Get out." Angewomon said and closed the door on Taichi's neck. "AAGGKKKKHHHH!" Taichi yelled. "Let…My…Neck…Go…" He whimpered.

"Phew…Now that they are asleep, it's time for me to revert." Angewomon reverted back into Tailmon. "Let's go to sleep Hawkmon." She told the hawk digimon. "Yeah." Hawkmon said in agreement.

The next morning, Hikari and Miyako woke up. "Hmm, good morning…" Miyako muttered. "Yeah, good morning." Hikari groggily replied.

The purple haired girl looked at the door. "Um Hikari, why is Taichi here at the door?" She asked.

"Dunno." Hikari answered. "I'll open the door for him." She turned the knob and pushed the door. Taichi then fell to the ground. "Oohh…His neck is bruised." Hikari said, her finger over her lips. "Maybe I should take him to the hospital." She suggested.

"Good idea." Miyako agreed.

_Later at the hospital…_

"His neck is crushed; he needs to stay in the hospital until his neck heals." The nurse said. "Ok." Hikari said and looked at Taichi. "I'm sorry onee-chan." She whispered.

"It's ok. You're going to be in charge of the home while I am here." Taichi told her. "Ok." Hikari answered. "Just don't have boys over while I am gone." The brown head said. Hikari nodded.

The brunette walked out of the room and saw Miyako, Hawkmon, and Tailmon. "How is he feeling?" Miyako asked. "He's going to be in the hospital for a while until his neck heels." The brunette answered.

"But how did his neck get crushed?" Miyako asked. Hikari then looked at Tailmon. "Did you crush his neck?" She asked.

"Um…" Tailmon started, but was cut off when Daisuke passed them. "There's Daisuke." She said.

"I'll talk to him." Hikari stood up. "No I will talk to him." Miyako rushed by her. "Uugghh…He's not going to wanna talk to a 6th grader like you." The brunette stuck her tongue out.

Before Miyako could say anything, Hikari rushed by her and came to the goggle boy. "Hey Hikari, why are you here?" The goggle boy asked.

The brunette smiled, "I'm here because…" She got pushed out of the side by Miyako. "I wanna confess my love to you." Miyako sweetly said.

"Uh…" Daisuke started. "No, Daisuke's mine." Hikari pinched her best friend's cheek. "No, he's mine! He's not going to like a slut like you." Miyako groped her best friend's double D breasts.

"Ahh, stop it Miyako-chan!" Hikari screamed, turning red. She turned around and punched Miyako. "Arrggh…These glasses are very expensive and your broke them!" Miyako shrieked.

"BOTH OF YOU STOP THIS!" The brown headed goggle boy yelled.

Miyako and Hikari stuck their tongues out at each other and looked away. "First of all, why are you girls here?" Daisuke asked.

"My older brother's neck is crushed so I had to take him for an examination. He needs to stay there until it is fully healed." Hikari explained.

"So that means…" Daisuke started, his face turning red.

"Means what?" Miyako and Hikari asked.

"I want to know what sex feels like, since I am a virgin. Do you two want to do it with me?" He asked.

"Um…Sure." They both answered. "How about we do it at my house?" Hikari suggested, "Since my brother is going to be in the hospital."

"Good idea." Miyako said.

Hawkmon and Tailmon then sweated. "I think we should stay out of this." Tailmon said.

_At the Yagami household…_

"Is this a good outfit Daisuke?" Hikari asked him, her face red with embarrassment. The brunette wore a red bikini that only covered her nipples at the top and a thong like bottom with the same color. She had a devil tail on her back and horns on her head.

"That is awesome! Now if you excuse me, I have to take my clothes off." Daisuke said. Miyako then came out of the room, wearing lacey white lingerie with fluffy white Angel wings with a Halo over her head. She wasn't wearing glasses either.

"Oh my gosh, I can't take it anymore." Daisuke moaned and blood shot out of his nose. "This is all your idea Daisuke-kun!" Hikari yelled. "Now let's get started."

The threesome then got onto Hikari's bed, and the games begun.

Hikari got on top of the naked boy and kissed him softly at first, but then slipped her tongue into his mouth and made out with him. "Lickity Lick." The brunette whispered seductively and licked the tan neck of Daisuke.

The goggle head then felt a tap on the shoulder and looked up; it was Miyako, who had something in the middle of her chest. "What's that?" Daisuke asked. "Angel Cake, I know it's your favorite, am I right?" She asked.

"Yeah." The brown haired boy said. "Take a bite." Miyako said.

As Hikari approached to his balls, Daisuke rose up a little and took a lick of frosting in the middle of the purple haired girls' chest. "Mmm…Tasty." He said and licked his lips for more.

After he finished the piece of Angel cake, he licked and sucked on Miyako's tits. "Mmm…Daisuke…" She moaned lovingly. "Do not stop."

After Miyako, Hikari went up to his face. "I have some chocolate devil cake for you to taste." She hissed,

Daisuke could clearly see the chocolate cake in the middle of her double D breasts, so the brunette then came closer and took off her top. Daisuke ate the cake of course, and licked the frosting off of her breasts. He then sucked her nipples and groped her butt.

"Daisuke, you are so ecchi." Hikari blushed, looking a little angry.

Daisuke ignored her continued to suck until Hikari slammed herself down on his member. "Ahh…This feels so good." She moaned.

"I know, it does for me too." He said and licked her hips. Hikari continued to thrust in and out until she and Miyako shouted his name. They all went into a deep sleep, feeling satisfied.

_A month later…_

"HIKARI!" The brunette heard her older brother boom. "T-Taichi?" She nervously asked, her brother came into the room, with something over his neck.

"I heard from Tailmon and Hawkmon that Daisuke spent some time here and you had sex with him. Is this true?" He growled. _Damn them, they told him! _The brunette nodded, "YOU'RE…" He started then heard a snap. "YEEOOWW!" He yelped. Hikari giggled, "That's what you get when you are strict with me."

The end

**Sayuri Lapis: Please make your suggestions on the next threesome. It can be boy/girl/boy or girl/boy/girl. **


	3. Chapter 3

Digimon: Digital Bangers

Chapter 3-Takeru x Hikari

**Sayuri Lapis: Thanks to those who suggested me to write a Takari. I do not own Digimon**

"Watcha doin' Mom?" Takeru asked as he walked into the living room. "I am preparing things to work on the computer I have to do at work." His mom grimly answered.

"Wait, are you going to work?" He asked. "Yeah, and since I can't trust you alone here, I'll have to get you a babysitter." She sighed, touching the numbers on the phone, making a beep sound.

"Mom…I don't need a babysitter." Takeru moaned.

"QUIET Takeru." His mom sharply answered. "Who are you going to call?" Takeru asked nervously.

"Taichi Yagami of course." His mom answered. "Hi Taichi, are you available to babysit Takeru? Perfect!" His mom said. The blond boy started to sweat. This was bad, really bad.

Taichi was the worst babysitter out there. He was strict when it came to babysitting. But the only good thing that came out of it was his little sister, Hikari.

But Taichi would not let Hikari and Takeru together, so they would often meet in secret, often at night.

Hikari was his girlfriend, so she was the opposite of her older brother. She was kind and her smile always lit his world. "Man, this sucks." Takeru sighed as he went up to his room.

"What's wrong Takeru?" Patamon asked. "Taichi's coming over to babysit." He moaned. "Oh no, that means we're in bed until 6:30 PM." The digimon answered.

"Yep, and that means no TV, no snacks, no playing outside, no fun." He sighed.

He then looked at his computer. "I think I'll go on my computer." He said. His computer of course, had parental controls, because Takeru's mom caught him looking up Hentai on the computer once.

"Takeru, Taichi's here." His mom called. _Oh man…_ He thought nervously. The blond haired boy walked out of his room and down the stairs. "Hey Takeru." Taichi greeted and showed a fake smile.

Takeru's mouth dropped open. Hikari was here too. She smiled and waved at her boyfriend.

The brown haired guy looked at Takeru's mom. "I have to bring my little sister over, sorry." He apologized.

"That's fine; just make sure they're ok." His mom sternly said. Taichi nodded.

"Well, I have to go right now." The brown haired lady said and left. As soon as the door was closed, Taichi glared at Takeru. "Go to your room right now!" He yelled.

"But it's not 6:30!" Takeru protested, looking at the clock, it said 6:00.

"Listen to what I say!" Taichi yelled. "Fine." Takeru grumbled and stomped to his room. "Why are you up here?" Patamon asked. "It's not 6:30 yet!"

"Taichi sent me up early! It's not fair!" The bearer of the crest of hope yelled and kicked his stuffed toy bear.

"Maybe you can sneak downstairs." Patamon suggested, munching on Takeru's secret stash of curled cheese puffs.

"Yeah." Takeru said, looking at Patamon. "Hey, have you been eating my cheese puffs?" He growled.

"Uhh…" Patamon started. "No." He smiled, flashing his orange teeth filled with orange cheese powder. "I'm going to kill you Patamon." Takeru growled.

"You're going to experience an episode of a bear up close!" He opened his mouth and started gnawing. "Bears love to eat Patamons for dinner." He laughed.

"Don't eat me! I'm not tasty!" Patamon screeched. "Oh, you are tasty all right, with some SALT AND PEPPER!" Takeru yelled at the final words.

Patamon yelled as Takeru chased him. "What's going on?" Taichi growled, opening the door, "I'm watching Snapped right now."

Patamon and Takeru looked at each other. "N-nothing, we were fooling around." Takeru said. "You better be. You and your Patamon should shut up right now. I better see you in bed later." The goggle head said and slammed the door shut.

"Aww…Now what can we do?" Patamon sighed, flopping himself onto the bed.

"I don't know, maybe we can look at the ceiling." Takeru suggested, flopping onto the bed as well. Soon, he fell asleep from the dullness.

_Hours later…_

"Takeru." A familiar voice whispered. "Huh?" The blond boy moaned.

"Takeru, it's me, Hikari. Wake up!" She shook him.

"Waahhh!" Takeru squealed and rolled down onto the floor. "Shh…" Hikari hushed.

"Hikari? What are you doing here?" He asked as he stood up. "I want to spend some time with you. I knocked out Taichi out with a sleeping drug." Hikari explained.

"Oh…" Takeru said. "Anyway, let's do it!" The brunette pushed him down on the floor.

"Wait, what are we…?" He said put Hikari put his fingers on his lips. "This is probably the last time we will get to do something like this. I'm going to a private girl's boarding school soon." She explained.

"You're leaving?" Takeru asked, a wave of sadness approached him. Hikari nodded, "Anyway, I love you a lot Takeru." She said, hugging him.

"I love you too. You matter so much to me, no matter where you are, I am always thinking about you." Takeru replied.

Hikari giggled and slowly closed her eyes, kissing Takeru's lips. They felt soft. So soft. Takeru kissed back of course, wanting to make the kiss deeper; soon, it became a full make out session.

Takeru was starting to get sweaty, so he took his shirt off. "So sexy…" The brunette cooed, touching his chest.

He then took Hikari's shirt off, revealing her beautiful chest. "So beautiful…" He breathed, making her shiver.

Takeru then took his pants off along with his boxers, revealing his erect member. Hikari gasped and touched it.

"So beautiful…" She said in awe. Soon, she was naked too, and the games soon began.

Once again, they both made out again and Takeru planted light feathery kisses on Hikari's neck. He licked and sucked on the soft skin until he found her soft spot.

"Uhnnn…Right there…" Hikari moaned. Takeru smirked and continued his way down. He sucked on her large breasts like an eager baby and played with the other. _Man is she beautiful. _He thought.

Takeru then stroked his fingers on her hips, which made the bearer of the crest of light moan more. He placed his legs on her shoulders and massaged her clit.

"Ahh!" Hikari screamed, it felt good, so good that she didn't care about anything else.

The blond haired boy could clearly see that she was enjoying this so he then inserted his fingers inside of her, which made her body heat up.

"Takeru!" She screamed and released liquid onto his fingers. After she came, she whimpered and lied down.

"Not bad…" He said after he tasted her cum.

"Now it's my turn." Hikari breathed as she pushed him down, all sweaty. She gave him a quick kiss and went down to his male spot.

She wrapped her mouth around his member and sucked on it. "Hikari…" Takeru growled, pulling the bed sheets. He wanted to cum so badly.

Soon, after a while, Takeru released his cum inside of her mouth and she let go of it. "Tasty." She grinned.

They both looked outside. It was really dark. "Looks like mom's going to come back tomorrow." The blond haired boy muttered.

"That means we can take our time!" She grinned and lied down on the bed. "Umm…Takeru, I'm still a virgin, will you do it with me?" She nervously asked.

Takeru hesitated for a moment. "Are you sure? It's going to hurt real bad." He warned.

"I want to." She said and hugged him. "Ok." He said.

Soon, he inserted his member inside of her. Hikari's eyes widened, she had never felt this pain before. "Auugghhh!" She screamed and bit his shoulder.

"Oh my…" Takeru started. Hikari felt so good, in fact, she felt amazing. Hikari, who was on the bottom, was crying.

"It hurts, it hurts." She sobbed. Takeru hugged her, "It's alright Hikari, It's alright." He calmed her down by saying that she was the best of all.

"Thanks." She smiled, "The pains going away now."

Both of them called each other's name out loud and continued to do so until the final climax. Takeru took himself out of her and gave her one final deep kiss before they fell asleep.

_3:00 AM in the morning. _

Takeru woke up and looked outside, it was really dark outside. He then saw Hikari putting her clothes on. "Where are you going?" He asked.

"Home, your mom is home by the way." She said. "An hour ago, I woke up to the door opening and I saw her. I have to go."

She said as she put her jacket on. "Thanks Takeru, it was the best." she finally told him before she left the room.

Takeru smiled, he hoped that she would come back in the future. But as soon as she closed the door, Takeru felt sad, she was going to be gone for a long time.

A tear streamed down from his face, but he wiped it away.

"I'll see her one day again." He sighed and went back into a deep sleep.

The end

**Sayuri Lapis: That was my first Takari lemon! What did you think of it? Next time, will be another requested threesome. Rosemon/Masaru/Yoshio. Until next time!**


End file.
